


时间公墓

by prettywhenyoucry



Category: X-Men
Genre: Dark fic, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywhenyoucry/pseuds/prettywhenyoucry
Summary: 含有不人道的生理改造、掉san传染病、欺骗、强制爱、圈禁、末日废土、黑化、私设世界观、药物控制、克系噩梦等元素。





	时间公墓

**Author's Note:**

> 正经警告：老万很黑，查查很懵，整体基调是黄暴的，其他人是死光的。

【序】

总有些人类科学家预言，变种人是上天降下的灾祸使者。

很久以前，满脑子还是自由平等的理想的Erik以为，那些冥顽不化的旧世界种群，不过是在心有不甘地发泄他们对一个优异得多的种群的嫉妒和不满。

直到末日的灾劫划破长夜，虚伪的神在墓穴里苏醒，那一霎那，潜伏在夜色深处的呢喃，顷刻间都放大成了刺耳的尖啸。他看见血红的纹路爬满他所认知的智慧生命的躯壳，他们在鲜血的拥抱下哀鸣着退化。几十年过去了，他终于明白宇宙母亲留下的永恒里，有多少不可被量化的残忍。

他终于明白为什么这个变种人会被称为“天启”。在几十年的漫长生命中，原本以为自己已经被岁月赠予了绝对的清醒，可最终他还是要站在人类历史的尽头，无望地直面自己的无知。

【一】

时钟发出虚弱的滴答声，苍白的黎明降落，洒在Charles的脸庞上。冬天的光线似乎带来了天幕深处一颗恒星燃烧过后的余温，将他灼烫得醒来。其实他并不喜欢这种早上刚醒来的感觉，浑身湿黏黏的，床单被褥间都是昨晚留下的痕迹。Erik在某些方面总是很坏心眼，事后不肯让他清洗就算了，还总是不肯退出去，就那样在未褪尽的炽灼和黏腻里抱紧他，深深地埋在他的体内入睡。

他受不了Erik那玩意的尺寸，可是Erik总是忽略他的感受，无论他怎样哭喊求饶都不会停下来。有的是会出血，甚至让他发烧生病，可是Erik似乎不管不顾，总是跟要把他活生生撕碎一样凶猛。

Charles感到一阵阵痛楚在他颅内啃啮着，他扶住额头，在床上翻了个身。Erik留在他身体里的东西随着动作淌了出去，温热顺着腿缝汩汩流下。他的小洞此刻一定又红又肿，昨晚Erik在他身体里射了太多次，到了后面他几乎喊不出声音，只知道张着嘴用气音虚弱地抽噎。他感觉自己身体都被填满了，在被由内到外地烧灼着。他懒得去清洗，只是闭着眼睛在床上任由晨间的安宁稀释自己的疲惫，反正Erik等会还会要操他。

他不知道自己和Erik这样的关系算不算正常，从他醒来以后，除了Erik以外他没见过别人。他不知道世界上其他人类之间的相处模式是怎样的，他们也会同样地在另一个同类的身体上宣泄吗？他们也会把对方绑起来，一边撕裂对方一边轻声低语“我爱你”吗？

Charles无从知晓，他没有关于人类社会的记忆。

他昏昏沉沉地再度陷入了睡眠，比起清醒的时候，他更乐于入睡，因为在梦里，他偶然可以见到那些除了自己被摁在上面操弄的单调陈设以外的其它东西。有一回他梦见了一个深褐色头发的蓝眼睛的孩子，他正拿着棒球棍摸着黑走下楼梯。那间填满黑夜的屋子令他隐隐感到熟悉，可是他什么也想不起来。醒来以后他问Erik，对方叹了口气，把他抱在怀里轻轻地抚摩他的脊背。

不知道为什么，Charles总感觉那一刻的Erik沉浸在无法被拯救的悲伤里。

这一回他又梦见了那幢房子，现在是白天，偌大的厅堂沉睡在灰败的静谧里。他看见地板上堆满了空酒瓶，楼梯扶手上积满了灰尘，满目荒凉，就像一片被遗落在忘却中的废墟。他看见一个人坐在楼梯上，脸上带着戏谑反讽的笑容，看着对面两个面目模糊的男人。

Charles瞪大了眼睛，因为坐在楼梯上那个人，长着他自己的脸。

他迟疑着走了过去，想要碰触那个男人，可随即梦境却碎裂了。那一片片屋宇的碎片后，他看见了毁灭与血火，看见了从天而降的黑暗，漫天星辰喷发出愤怒的焰火，将夜空燃烧成灰烬的苍白。他浑身赤裸地被人压在废墟里奸淫，周围除了死亡和血迹，俱是一片空无。

“Charles！”一声呼唤将他从噩梦里拯救出来，Charles睁开双眼，发现自己在梦里哭了，泪水已经在脸上开始变冷。

Erik站在床头看着他，他的脸色比自己好不到哪里去，每次Charles被噩梦困住，他都是这样一幅仿佛天塌下来的神情。看见他醒来，Erik舒了口气，坐在了床边，轻轻摸着他的头发，问：“是再睡一会，还是下楼去吃早餐？”

Charles舒服地在Erik粗糙的手心里蹭了蹭，发出含糊的咕哝声：“我睡够了。”

Erik似乎拿他没办法似的，发出一声轻笑。他揭开被子，Charles爬满情欲痕迹的身体立刻暴露了出来，Erik的瞳孔缩了缩，Charles立刻明白了他产生了什么欲望，于是顺从地张开了双腿。

不知何时，他已经习惯了这样随时地取悦Erik。有的时候他会觉得这样的关系非常奇怪，好像他们不是平等的同类，而是他成了Erik豢养的宠物和奴隶。他对人类之间的关系缺乏认知，那些文字和图像记录，又早就被某场灾难销毁得一干二净了。他觉得这样没什么不好，很多时候在交合中他也会产生快感，只是在层层叠叠的浪潮之下，他总能感到一丝陌生的悲伤。

待到他们完事的时候，日头已经快挪到天空正中了。Charles的双腿不知道为什么残废了，他并不能站立和行走，那些原因只有过去的他自己知道，可是那个他早就死去了。在某个冬天里，他在培养皿湛蓝的液体里醒来，关于过去的回忆都是一片虚无，眼前只有一间阴暗的地下室，一扇小小的窗户洞开着，漏出一丝孱弱的天光。

然后Erik走了进来，把他从胞衣味的液体里抱了出来，拔掉了连在他身体上的管子。他把他抱到了楼上的床铺上，那天外面刮着肆虐的风雪，Erik在他的哭叫声里操了他。

回忆着那痛不欲生的第一次，Charles感到困惑，Erik在其它时刻对他总是温存的，可唯有在性爱方面，却残酷得像个暴君。他好像总是有倾泻不完的欲望，就那样激烈而无所保留地尽数喷薄，要把Charles洞穿揉碎。

Erik把他清理干净以后套上了棉布睡袍，然后抱着他下了楼。Charles闻到煎蛋和肉排的香味，不由得吞了口口水。他被放在椅子上，然后Erik没有坐在对面，他拿起了一边衣架上的大衣把自己裹了起来，一副要出门的样子。

“你去哪儿？”Charles问。

“我去附近的集落看看，能不能买到过冬的柴火。”Erik说道，他灰绿色的眼睛里闪过一丝带着杀气的寒意：“我不在的时候，不要出门，Charles。”

“我知道。”Charles叹了口气，低下了头。

“嗯，听话。”Erik点了点头，拧开门走了出去。

【TBC】


End file.
